Drink Chosen
by PaperFox19
Summary: Komatsu thinks he has come up with the best drink ever but he needs all 4 heavenly kings to do it. Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Milking Machine Toys

Pairing: Komatsu /Zebra/Toriko/Sani/Coco/Mliking Machine

Do not read if you do not like

Drink Chosen

Komatsu thinks he has come up with the best drink ever but he needs all 4 heavenly kings to do it.

—-/

Komatsu believed he had come up with the ultimate drink. It was perfect he thought, but he needed to gather the ingredients to make it. So he called the Four Heavenly Kings together. Sani was not happy to be around Zebra, the man to Sani was disgusting as well as his eating habits. Coco was happy to come as was Toriko seeing as how they were all gathered together. Zebra was just curious as to what Komatsu was up to.

The young man smiled. Komatsu told them his plan and it had all four males blushing. "You guys can back out of this if you want but I'd really like to go for it." Komatsu said and the males looked at each other before nodding their heads. Komatsu watched as they stripped Toriko and Zebra the biggest of the four their thick muscles exposed to his eyes their thick cocks already half hard. Zebra's body was covered in scars from fights and battles he had walked away from. He had a thick nest of hair covering his crotch and his balls were hairy.

Coco was a bit hesitant but removed his clothing, like Toriko his body was completely hairless. His semi hard dick twitched and his nipples were hard. Sani stripped off elegantly not hesitating to show off his beauty, his lower body hair was neatly trimmed his cock was the only one un cut.

Komatsu smirked and wheeled out a milking machine with a large clear container in it. The milking machine had four clear tubes, the male held up one of the tubes and walked over to Toriko. "You first Toriko-san let's get you fitted." Komatsu slid the tube over Toriko's cock and the male groaned at the cool feeling. The smaller male massaged Toriko's hairless balls and Toriko reached full arousal in the tube.

Zebra was next but Komatsu didn't have to touch him just approaching him with that clear tube got the largest man hard as a rock. Komatsu slipped the tube over his hard cock and Komatsu cupped his sack and Zebra moaned.

Komatsu moved over to Coco and slipped the tube over his cock. Instead of going for the balls Komatsu pinched Coco's erect nipple and Coco grew fully aroused. Sani was already hard as a rock when Komatsu reached him the tube was placed over his hard cock and Komatsu raced back to the machine. "Alright guys here we go!" Komatsu said and flipped the switch and the male's gasped as they felt a light suction on their cocks. Komatsu turned a dial and the suction grew more and more intense.

The 25 year old cook watched as their pre cum was sucked up and began to drip into the clear glass. Toriko was drooling he played with his hard nipples as his dick was sucked by the machine. Coco was shaking he was trying to keep from passing out the suction to his dick was relentless and he rarely touched himself even. Zebra laughed, and cried out for more he worked his balls and scratched at his pubes. Sani was moaning and spasmed as the suction was almost to much for him to handle.

The dial increased again and the males groaned hotly. Half the glass was filled with pre-cum from all them already, they were sweating and panting and getting closer and closer to cumming.

'I'll need to remember they can handle a lot more.' Komatsu thought and turned the dial to max suction. "Komatsu!" Toriko and Zebra moaned as they came, their hot man milk flooded the tube and got sucked up by the machine the potent males had their cum slurped up and fed into the glass.

"I can't hold back I'm cumming!" Coco moaned and sprayed his seed and it too was sucked up with ease and emptied into the glass. The glass was overflowing now and soon Sani came crying out his pleasure the cum poured into the cup and it overflowed and made a huge mess.

Komatsu quickly turned the dial down but not off and took up the cup and replaced it with a new one. He brought the cum filled cup to his lips and drank some of it. The smaller male gasped at the incredible taste, and the taste had his whole body tingling. His cock ripped through his pants and his whole body started shaking. "Amazing (gulp) so amazing it's delicious!" Komatsu moaned.

"Let me try!" Toriko said and took the cup from Komatsu and downed a gulp. He moaned as the swirl of tastes assaulted his senses. In his daze Zebra snatched the cup from him and took a gulp. To Zebra it had a strong bitter taste which he liked, he licked his lips and was about to take another drink but Sani snatched it from him. "My turn you gluttonous hog."

Sani took a drink and shivered at the sweetness of it. Sani liked it so much he licked the outside of the clear cup. Coco took it from Sani getting a glare from the rainbow haired male. Coco took a sip and his eyes shot open. "Amazing!" He said and he finished off the container.

The Four Kings began to argue and demand more. Komatsu grinned and turned the dial to max again. The kings stopped arguing to moan. The cum cocktail had the males nice and horny and leaking a good amount of pre cum. Komatsu grinned and pulled out a piece of paper that had a list of his full course meal. By drink he wrote… "Gourmet King Cocktail"

Komatsu prepped a more perfect way to get the best and most cum from the males. He got a nice vibrator a good 17 inches to fill Toriko's tight ass, the vibrations had the male cumming and moaning a lot. Komatsu set up a fucking machine for Zebra a thick 15 inch rod was jammed into his tight ass again and again, and Komatsu had to gag him because his moans got so bad he broke 3 glasses wasting perfectly good cum. Sani was given a string of anal beads that to Sani were beautiful the beads vibrated in Sani's ass making the male shudder and shake. Coco was given bullet egg vibes taped to his nipples and to his balls.

The cocktails were a huge success and to each person who drank it, it tasted different, but Komatsu made sure to drink a good cup worth everyday and his own cells reacted highly to it. He had chosen the perfect drink for him.

End


End file.
